The Power of Love
by Blackbird
Summary: A sequel to Love Conquers All involving Tigatron and Airazor.


**THE POWER OF LOVE**

Blackbird was perched on a tree branch, taking in the scenery. It was one of those days where it felt great to be alive. The sun was shinning, an animals were romping, and everything seemed perfect. Just then, a thought occurred to Blackbird. Maybe it was his beast instinct or maybe his own, but he felt a song coming on. He wanted one that would fit scene. Then he thought of one that would work.   
" 'It's nine o' clock on a Saturday   
The regular crowd shuffles in   
There's an old man sitting next to me   
Making love to his tonic and gin 

" 'He says, 'Son can you play me a memory   
I'm not really how it goes   
But it's sad and it's sweet   
And I knew it complete   
When I wore a younger man's clothes' 

" 'Sing us a song, you're the piano man   
Sing us a song tonight   
Well we're all in the mood for a melody   
And you've got us feeling alright 

" 'Now John at the bar is a friend of mine   
He gets me my drinks for free   
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke   
But there's someplace that he'd rather be 

" 'He says, 'Bill, I believe this is killing me'   
As a smile ran away from his face   
'Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star   
If I could get out of this place' 

" 'Sing us a song, you're the piano man   
Sing us a song tonight   
Well we're all in the mood for a melody   
And you've got us feeling alright 

" 'Now Paul is a real estate novelist   
Who never had time for a wife   
And he's talking with Davie who's still in the Navy   
And probably will be for life 

" 'And the waitress is practicing politics   
As the businessmen slowly get stoned   
Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness   
But it's better than drinking alone 

" 'Sing us a song, you're the piano man   
Sing us a song tonight   
Well we're all in the mood for a melody   
And you've got us feeling alright 

" 'It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday   
And the manager gives me a smile   
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see   
To forget about life for awhile 

" 'And the piano sounds like a carnival   
And the microphone smells like a beer   
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar   
And say 'Man, what are you doing here?' 

" 'Sing us a song, you're the piano   
Sing us a song tonight   
Well we're all in the mood for a melody   
And you've got us feeling alright,'" he sang.   
"That was beautiful," he heard someone say.   
He jumped off the branch, then flapped his wings to keep from falling. He turned around, land on the branch again, then looked to see who it was. He saw Nightfox standing in her beast mode.   
" 'What the hell are you doing, you scared the **crap** out of me?" he asked.   
"Sorry. Didn't mean to. I just wanted tell you, you had a nice singing voiced," she explained.   
"Eh, you're just saying that."   
"No, I mean it."   
"Really? I mean I'm no Billy Joel or anything, but I think I sing okay."   
"You do. In fact, I'd like to hear another one."   
"Sure! Let me just think of one."   
"Wait a minute!"   
Nightfox readied herself, then scurried up the tree and sat on the branch, next to Blackbird.   
"Well, I guess it will be easier now," Blackbird remarked, then stretched a wing behind Nightfox, the closest thing he could do to put an arm around her. "Now, I think you'll like this song." He cleared his throat. " 'If I only had the wooorrrds to tell you   
If you only had the time to understand   
Though I know it wouldn't chaaaange you   
feelings   
And I know you'll carry on the best ya   
caaan…'"   
Meanwhile, not far away, the song was being heard by another couple.   
"He does have a good singing voice," Airazor commented.   
"He is fairly talented," Tigatron agreed. "He did you get us together."   
Airazor did the best she could to smile in her beast mode. "Yeah, that's true. It's been almost two weeks now. Can you believe that?"   
"No, I can't. They have been the best two weeks of my life though."   
Airazor still gave her "bird smile", then they went back to listening to Blackbird, who appeared to be finishing up.   
"You know, we probably should leave them alone," Airazor suggested.   
"You're right."   
"Betcha can't catch me!"   
With that, Airazor jumped off the branch she was sitting on, then flew at top speed.   
"We'll see about that," Tigatron whispered with a wide smile, then raced after her. 

****

"I thought you were faster than that!" Airazor playfully called to Tigatron.   
Tigatron, for his part, was keeping up with her, trying to bat her down when he got the chance. They both knew it was childish, but they really didn't care. They were having fun. Airazor looked back to say something more to Tigatron, but he was gone. She landed on a tree branch and looked for any signs of him. She detected movement in the bushes. Suddenly, Tigatron jumped out form them, pounced on her, and pinned her to the ground.   
"Now, what were saying about not being able to catch you?" he asked playfully.   
"So you've got me pinned. Now, what are you going to do?"   
Before he could say anything, laser blasts drew their attention.   
They looked at scorch marks the blasts made on a tree, then turned back to where the blasts originated. Dinobot came stalking out of the bushes, in robot mode, growling as usual.   
"I can't believe you two," he growled. "It is bad enough we have that fool singing, and possibly giving away out position, without you two acting like children!"   
"Lay off 'em Chopperface!" Rattrap demanded, walking out of the same bushes Dinobot had, in his beast mode. "Just because you've never been in love don't mean you've got ta ruin they're fun."   
"Well, at least I don't treat females as mere objects for my pleasure."   
"At least I notice females! You're too busy with war an' fightin' that you wouldn't notice if a female jumped on top of ya!"   
"Bah!"   
With that statement, Dinobot transformed and walked, well actually ran, away from the three.   
"Eh, pay no mind ta Chopperface, he ain't got emotions," Rattrap scoffed. "It is good ta see you two finally together, though. Man Stripes, it took ya forever ta tell the bird lady here how ya felt."   
"Yes, yes I know," Tigatron said.   
"I mean,** I** was about ready ta make a pass at 'er."   
"Yeah. That's nice…I guess," Airazor said, a little fearful.   
"Eh, don't mind me. I talk slag all the time. I know you're both nuts for each other. So I'll leave ya two alone ta get back ta whatever game you're playin' before this. Hey Chopperface! Wait up!"   
Rattrap transformed to his rat car mode and zoomed off after Chopp-uh, I mean Dinobot.   
"Well, that was…odd," Airazor commented.   
"Actually, that was pretty normal for those two," Tigatron countered.   
"True."   
"Dinobot was right though. We're too vulnerable out here. Come. I want to show you something."   
"What?"   
"You'll see." 

****

They had been traveling a long time, and Tigatron still hadn't said where they were going. Whenever Airazor would ask Tigatron would give answers like, "It's a surprise." and "Just wait." It was getting pretty annoying. Finally, Tigatron spoke up.   
"We're here," he said.   
"Where? I don't see anything," Airazor argued.   
It was true. The only thing she saw was a mountain range with some underbrush. Nothing special.   
"That's the point," Tigatron chuckled. "Follow me."   
He walked over to some of the underbrush and moved it as best he could, then walked through. Airazor hesitated for a moment, then followed him. The path from the underbrush led to a small cave that led…somewhere. There was a light at the end of it. Airazor had no choice but to follow Tigatron to where light was. They reached it shortly, and she saw exactly what he wanted to show her.   
"By the Matrix," she whispered.   
She was barely able to get the words out. The sight before her had her awe struck. Somehow, in the of middle the mountain range, there was a lush valley. All different sorts of plants were growing there, animals were playing, and the whole thing was feed by a waterfall.   
"It's beautiful," Airazor commented.   
"But it pales in comparison to you," Tigatron complimented.   
"You flatter me too much. Seriously though, when did you find this?"   
"About three month ago on one of my patrols."   
"Well, now I understand why you're always out here."   
Tigatron chuckled a bit. "Yes. I spend most have my time here. My beast feels at home here."   
"I can imagine. So why haven't I ever seen this before?"   
"You ask a question I've asked myself many times. You see, none of the other Maximals know of this place. I didn't think any of them would fully understand the beauty of this place. Then I thought of you. You were the one person who would appreciate this place as much as me. But I was debating whether or not I should show you. Since we are together now, though, I decided it was time."   
"I'm flattered. And you, this is a nice place to take a girl for a first date."   
Tigatron chuckled again. "I suppose so. Now, let me show you around."   
The two of them spent most of the day there, interacting with some of the local wildlife, and just generally taking in the scenery. During the course of the day they transformed, to get the feel of the place in robot mode. They were having at good time, but all good things must come to an end.   
"Well, this had all been fun, but we should head back to the Axalon. Unless you want to stay here all night?" Airazor asked, a little teasingly. She heard no response. "Tigatron? Tigatron you there?"   
She turned around and found no trace of him. She began to wonder around, looking for any sign of him.   
_What game are you playing now_, she thought.   
She saw moment in some bushes and walked over to them.   
"Your not gonna get me with that trick again," she said.   
She kneeled down next the bushes and quickly pulled then aside. A raccoon jumped out of them, causing Airazor to scream and fall down in surprise.   
"Not too embarrassing," she muttered.   
She heard a soft chuckling next to her. She hoped who she thought is was, although she did. She turned her head a saw Tigatron standing there, one arm behind is back and the other one extended to help her up.   
"And exactly where were you?" she asked once on her feet.   
"Getting these for you," he said holding out a bouquet of flowers.   
"Thank you. I've never seen flowers like these before."   
"From what I've seen they only grow here."   
"Well, appreciate it."   
"I figured you would. Now, like you said, it's time to head back to the Axalon." 

****

When they reached Axalon it was nearly midnight. They were a little surprised to find no one watching the monitors, but they paid it no mind. They headed for Airazor's quarters. She stood in the doorway a minute.   
"Well, I had a wonderful time today," she said.   
"Good. I was hoping you would," Tigatron admitted.   
"Well I did. We'll have to do it again sometime."   
"Yes, we will."   
"Well, I've got to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Alright. Goodnight."   
"Goodnight."   
He kissed her and she slipped into her quarters. Tigatron smiled then headed back to his own quarters.   
"Have a fun date?" he heard a familiar voice ask.   
He turned and saw Blackbird, holding a small cup.   
"Yes, I did," he said. "What are you doing up?"   
"I have night duty," Blackbird groaned.   
"I see. Then why aren't you at the bridge?"   
"I needed something to kept me up," he answered, holding up the cup. "I got this at the new Starbucks that just opened up in here."   
"The what?"   
"Ahh! You guys are killing me! I mean, I try to make a good joke and you miss it entirely."   
Well, not all of us are into human culture as you."   
"You could at least humor me."   
"I suppose. What is that anyways?"   
"Coffee, or a reasonable facsimile. Strange thing is, I didn't use to like it, but now I've grown fond of it. Gets you going at least. You know, just between you and me, I think Cheetor has a whole machine of this stuff that he plugs into himself."   
"Yes, he does have a lot energy. Unfortunately I don't. I have to get some sleep, so I'll talk to you later."   
"You're gonna sleep here?"   
"Yes."   
"You actually have quarters here?!"   
"Yes."   
"Coulda fooled me. We'll, I'll see ya later."   
"Goodnight."   
"Yeah, I wish."   
Tigatron continued to head back to his quarters. As he did, he heard Blackbird singing something. Probably an Earthen song. One thing about the former Autobot, he was a wealth of old human songs. 

****

Nightfox was having a pretty good day so far. Her patrol went well, she had a nice conversation with Airazor, and now she was on the way to her quarters to relax with a good cyber-book. As she passed Blackbird's quarters she heard singing. Nothing out of the ordinary. What was strange was the fact that is wasn't Blackbird singing and that there was something that sounded like music.   
_What's he up to now?_ she thought.   
She walked in and saw Blackbird sitting in a chair, one arm in the air, his hand making some sort of sign,(the 'I love you' sign, at least that what I think it means) and his head moving up and down.   
"Blackbird?" she asked, barely able to contain her laughter. "What are you doing?"   
"Head banging," Blackbird replied.   
"Why?"   
" 'Cause it's fun."   
"Oh. O.K. I guess my next question is how'd you get that song?"   
"Glad you ask. See, Rhinox knew I had all these songs in my head and, while may not remember them all, I do have them all stored in my neurological circuitry. So, he created a devise that extracted them and out 'em on the computer there. He also created portable devises for them."   
"That's interesting. So what is this that?"   
" 'For Whom The Bell Tolls' by Metallica and DJ Spooky from the Spawn soundtrack."   
"Oh. What was that sign you were making?"   
"It was a human thing. I'm pretty sure it meant 'I love you.' 'But didn't also mean rock on?' 'I-I don't know. I know Ozzy Osbourne's big thing was walking back and fourth on stage doing that.' 'It was sad 'cause he was just trying to wave and he was crippled with arthritis. 'That's so cool!' 'Help me it hurts. Get me some kind of soothing balm.''"   
"And that would be from?"   
"Conan O'Brien."   
Nightfox laughed slightly and shook her head.   
"What?" Blackbird asked.   
"You. I can't believe how much useless data you have in you head."   
"It's a gift. Oh! I just remember something!"   
"What?"   
"Remember those songs I was singing yesterday?" he asked walking over to the computer.   
"Yeah."   
"Well, now you can hear the real things."   
He brought up a menu of various artists and highlighted Billy Joel, then brought up another menu. He highlighted Piano Man and brought up another menu. He highlighted two songs and set them to play. Soon the melody of "Piano Man" drifted out.   
Blackbird sat down on his bed and Nightfox sat next to him. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there, listening to the music. 

****

Tigatron's day was going fairly good so far. Since his relationship with Airazor began he found himself staying inside the Axalon more, and getting to know the other Maximals more as friends than just teammates. He soon found out that they each had different view points about his relationship. Rattrap was mostly in hearing about the physical part about it, which wasn't really much of a surprise. Cheetor was just glad to see them together. The others had their own opinions, but perhaps the only one you truly knew how he felt was Blackbird. That is precisely why he had come to Blackbird's quarters, although it did feel odd taking advise on his love from someone who was maybe a year or two older than Cheetor. Oh well. He rang the bell(for lack of a better phase) and a minute he heard:   
"Come in!"   
The door slid open and Tigatron walked. The first thing he noticed was the song coming out of the computer. Then he noticed Blackbird sitting in a chair, apparently singing with the song. Tigatron was about to say something when Blackbird with his hand up, obviously meaning for him to be quiet. He waited for the song to be over and when it was Blackbird spoke up.   
"So, what's the problem?" he asked.   
"First, what song was that?" Tigatron asked.   
" 'Dammit.'"   
"What? What did I say?"   
"No. That's the name of the song. 'Dammit' by Blink 182."   
"Oh. I see."   
"Yeah. So anyways, what's the problem?"   
"I need some advice."   
"What else is new?"   
"Yes, yes. Seriously, it's about my relationship Airazor."   
"Everything's fine isn't it?"   
"Yes. It's…just that I don't know how it till her how I really feel."   
"Oy. You know eventually you'll have to solve this problem yourself."   
"Yes, I know. Any advice you can offer would be appreciated though."   
"Alright fine. Well, if you can't say it with words, say it with a song."   
"What?"   
Blackbird walked over to the computer. "A song. Believe me, the right song can go a long way."   
"O.K. But what song?"   
"Well let's see." He ran through a few lists. "Aha! Here we go."   
He highlighted something, then typed in a sequence. After a minute a small devise slid out of a compartment in the computer.   
"Hear ya go," Blackbird said as he handed the devise to Tigatron.   
"What is it?" Tigatron asked.   
"A song. Just hit the center button and take a listen. I think should work."   
"Well, thank you."   
"Hey no problem. 'As long as you promise, next you pop your old lady, make ya call her Jay. Snootchie bootchies.'"   
Tigatron didn't even try to understand that. He just shook his head and left. Just then, a thought occurred to Blackbird.   
"Ah crap!" he exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "I should have given him the other song. Oh well." 

****

Airazor was laying on her bed, reading a cyber-book, when there was a beep at the door.   
"Who is it?" she asked.   
"Tigatron," came the response.   
Airazor sat up, marked her spot in the book, then set it down.   
"Come in," she said.   
The door slid open and Tigatron walked in. Airazor walked over and kissed him.   
"So, why are you here?" she asked.   
"Because there are some things we need to talk about," Tigatron said.   
"Like what?"   
"Well, I-I…wait! This can explained it better than I can."   
He took out the recorded devise and set it down on a nearby shelf. He pressed the play and "Leave A Tender Moment Alone" began to play.   
"What's this?" Airazor asked.   
"Shh. Just listen," Tigatron said.   
Soon, Airazor picked up on just what Tigatron wanted to say. They stood there, listening to the song, knowing that it could really say more than they ever could. The next few lyrics especially caught Airazor's attention.   
"But it's not only me   
Braking down when the tension gets high   
Just when I'm in a serious mood   
She is suddenly quiet and shy."   
Airazor held her head down. She knew that the lyrics held some truth. Tigatron put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up gently. He looked her in the eyes a moment, then kissed her. He embraced her and kissed her again. They kissed a few more times, then moved over to the bed. 

****

When Tigatron woke up he was a little dazed. He still wasn't quite to waking up in the Axalon. Or in robot mode for that matter. And he certainly wasn't use to waking up with a female next to him. Still, when he looked, he saw Airazor next to him. Actually, she was more or less laying on top of him. She was laying on her side with her left arm draped over his chest and her leg wrapped around his. Although he wasn't he wasn't sure, Tigatron, thought that Airazor's right hand was under his head. He did know that she was laying on his left arm, and that his hand was resting on her waist. He thought of how odd it must've looked, but he didn't care, he was happy. For the first time since he was brought out of stasis, he truly felt that he belonged to the Maxiamls.   
He brought his right hand up and laid it on top of Airazor's left hand. He lifted his head up and kissed her forehead, which caused her to stir and wake up. She at Tigatron and smile.   
"Well good morning," she said cheerfully.   
"Yes, it certainly is," Tigatron replied. "How do you feel?"   
"Wonderful. You know, for once I'm glad your beast mode is more dominant."   
Tigatron smiled. "Yes, and I had no idea you were so agile."   
"Well, I'm glad you had the chance to find out."   
The two laid there for a moment.   
"So now what?" Tigatron asked.   
"I suppose we'll have to get up sooner or later."   
They both smiled and settled back into their places. 

****

Elsewhere in the Axalon, not all the Maximals weren't having as good a morning. Specifically the ones in the command room assigned to monitor duty.   
Rhinox was watching over a monitor. Suddenly, a signal caught his attention.   
"Huh. That's odd," he muttered.   
"What is it?" Optimus asked.   
"Oh, just a blip. Probably just a patch of energon. Nothing to be worried about."   
"Still, we should have someone check it out. Send Tigatron."   
"Can't. He's still in the base."   
"What? Oh right. I'm still not use to that."   
"I don't think any of us are."   
"Well, in any instance call him."   
"You might want to rethink that."   
"Why?"   
"Well, according to the reading he's not in his quarters."   
"Prime. Where is he?"   
"Uh…Airazor's quarters."   
"This early in the morning?"   
"Wow. Guess my advice worked," Blackbird mused.   
"What advice?" Optimus asked.   
"Oh, nothing really. He just wanted some advice on his relationship. Guess it paid off."   
"So the reason he's in Airazor's quarters so early is…"   
"Whoa. Way ta go Stripes!" Rattrap chimed in.   
"Yep!" Blackbird remarked, then started imitating a squeaky bed.   
Optimus sighed. "I should have known this would happen sooner or later," he said. "I'll go talk to them."   
"What are you going to say?" Rhinox asked.   
"I don't know." 

****

Tigatron and Airazor were still laying in bed. They weren't asleep, they just were laying there, holding each other. Tigatron squirmed a little.   
"What's wrong?" Airazor asked.   
"I don't know. It just feels like something's…"   
He reached behind his back and pulled out a cyber-book.   
"What's this?" he asked.   
"Oh. I was reading before you came in last night. Guess I forgot to move it."   
"O.K."   
He set the book on a nearby shelf. Just then, a beep came at the door.   
"Who's there?" Airazor asked.   
"Optimus. Uh, Airazor, is Tigatron in there?"   
"Well…yes."   
"I'd like to see both of you in my quarters in five cycles."   
"Uh, sure."   
"Good. See you then."   
After that, they could hear Optimus leaving.   
"What do you think that was about?" Airazor asked.   
"I don't know," Tigatron answered, "but I suggest we go see him."   
"What do you think he'll do?"   
"I don't know." 

****

Optimus stood in his quarters, deciding on what he was going to tell Tigatron and Airazor. Before he completed his thought, there was a beep at the door.   
"Come in," he said.   
Airazor and Tigatron walked in.   
"You called for us sir?" Tigatron asked.   
"Yes," Optimus answered. He sighed. "Look. I know you two have a strong relationship, and that it's taken an important turn. I just want to make you two have your priorities straight."   
"What do you mean?" Airazor asked.   
"I want you to understand that the mission comes first. I can understand some emotions on the battlefield, but you can't let them control you. Is that understood?"   
"Yes sir," Tigatron said.   
"Perfectly," Airazor agreed.   
"Good. Then I want you both to check out some odd readings Rhinox was picking up in sector 7-G. Now, get going."   
The two turned and started to leave. When they reached the door, Optimus quickly added something.   
"Oh! One more thing," he said.   
They both turned.   
"Good luck you two."   
They smiled and left. 

****

Later in the day, after Tigatron and Airazor finished their sweep of the sector, they returned to the base and reported to Optimus. As Rhinox suspected, was just energon fluctuation, nothing serious. They didn't even into any Predacons, which for some reason made Optimus even more nervous. The Preds were inactive lately. Most of the Maximals used the free time to kick back and relax.   
Tigatron, for one, used the time to think about his relationship with Airazor. In fact, he was on his way to the command room where she was. He was half way through the hallway when he hear a familiar voice sing out.   
"Hey Stripes!" Rattrap called.   
_Perfect. Just the person I **didn't** want to talk to_, Tigatron thought.   
"Stripes man, I heard about you and the bird lady. Way ta go!"   
Tigatron sighed. "Rattrap, I really don't…"   
"Hey, let me ask ya something. Did she call out Primus' name or your name more?"   
"Rattrap."   
" 'Cause, ya know, whenever they call out your name ya just get this feelin' of pride."   
"Rattrap!"   
"What?"   
"I really don't feel like talking about it."   
"What?! Ya gotta talk about it!! I mean, it's like a rule!"   
"Well I guess I'll break that rule."   
"C'mon! You're a guy! Your suppose to!"   
"Not me. I prefer to keep my love life between myself and Airazor."   
"Eh, you're no fun."   
After that, Rattrap stormed off in the other direction. Tigatron shook his head and continued to walk to the command room, where he found Airazor and Nightfox, sitting at the main table, talking. Airazor walked over to him and kissed him. Tigatron out his arms around her and returned the kiss. They pulled away from each other, then Tigatron noticed that Nightfox had a rather bemused grin on her face.   
"Is there something wrong?" he asked.   
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something Airazor told me," she replied.   
Tigatron looked at Airazor again. "Did you tell her about…"   
"Just a little," Airazor said sheepishly.   
"I find this out right after I tell Rattrap I prefer to keep our love life between us."   
" 'Well, the world's a twisted place,'" someone said from behind.   
Everyone turned to see Blackbird now standing in the room. He walked over to Nightfox and kissed her. He then looked at Tigatron.   
" 'Why the hell are you glowing?'" he asked.   
"What?!" Tigatron asked. "I don't think I'm glowing."   
" 'No, ya are. Your glowing.'"   
"Why did you come here?" Airazor asked.   
"Optimus wants me and Stripes there to go scout," Blackbird said.   
"Again?" Tigatron asked.   
"Hey, 'ours is not to reason why.'"   
"Alright," Tigatron agreed. He turned to Airazor. "I'll be by your quarters later."   
"I'm looking forward to it," Airazor said with a suggestive grin.   
She kissed him and walked off.   
"O.K. Stripes, let's go," Blackbird said hurriedly.   
He walked to the lift, but stopped when he noticed Tigatron had not moved. Blackbird looked at him then at Nightfox, who simply shrugged. Blackbird walked over the Tigatron and noticed he seemed to be in a daze. Most people, at this point, would wave a hand in front of the person's face. Unfortunately, Blackbird isn't like most people.   
" 'I tell you need is a fatty, boomady, blunt! Then I guarantee you'll see a sailboat, an ocean, and maybe even some of them big titty mermaids doin' some of that lesbian shit. Look at me, look me you sloppy bitch!'" he yelled.   
Tigatron blinked, then shook his head. He looked at Blackbird.   
"What did you say?" he asked.   
"I said let's go!" Blackbird said.   
"Right." 

****

When they were far enough from the base, Blackbird perched on a low tree branch. Tigatron sat underneath it.   
"So, what region does Optimus want us to explore?" he asked.   
"Well actually, none," Blackbird. "I just wanted to talk to you."   
"About what?"   
"Mainly about your relationship, and just me I'm not gonna be like Rattrap."   
"Good. Well, as you probably know, everything's going just great. You know, I never did get to thank you properly."   
"About the song?"   
"Not just about the song, but everything. You really help Airazor and myself come to terms with our feelings for each other. I know that if Airazor were she'd thank you too."   
"Eh, no big deal. It's not the first time I've given love advice."   
"We'll, in any event, we really appreciate it."   
"Glad to be of service. Just do one thing for me."   
"What's that?"   
"Take care of her. She's a nice girl, and a good friend. So, if you do any thing to hurt her 'I will kill you.'"   
Tigatron chuckled. "Well, I suppose that is a good reason to stay with her. But you have nothing to worry about, I would never hurt her."   
"Good."   
"So, how is your relationship going?"   
"Pretty good. We haven't gotten as far as you and Airazor, but that will probably change soon."   
"So, you have something in mind?"   
"Well, one thing. I just hope it works." 

****

Blackbird snuck into Nightfox's quarters. He was trying to see his way through the darkness.   
_O.K., I know she has a desk somewhere near the bed_, he thought.   
He continued to walk through the room, he eyes adjusting to the dark. He walked closer to the bed, then banged his leg on the table.   
"Ah, dammit! Son of a…" he whispered. " 'I'll deal with you later.'"   
He took out a recording devise and laid on the table. He truned his head and look at Nightfox.   
_Primus, she looks so beautiful when she's asleep_, he thought.   
He ran two fingers down her cheek. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Blackbird gave a sigh of relief, then started to leave, but instead leaned forward and her. He knew he shouldn't have done it, fortunately she didn't wake up.   
_Wow. Sound sleeper_, Blackbird thought as he left. 

****

The next morning, Blackbird was listening to a song when there was a beep at the door.   
"Come in," he said as he stopped the song.   
The door opened and Nightfox walked in smiling.   
"What's up?" Blackbird asked, pretty sure what she was smiling about.   
Without a word she walked over to him and kissed him.   
"Thanks for the song," she said.   
"Gee, if I knew it was gonna go that well I would have done it earlier."   
"Well, I did have to repay you for that kiss too."   
"I though you were asleep."   
"I was."   
Blackbird shook his head. "So anyways, what did you think of 'The Longest Time.'"   
"The song?"   
"Yep."   
"I liked it. I picked up on the message."   
"I thought you would."   
"Well, that's all I really wanted to say. I guess I'll be going."   
"No, wait."   
"What is it?"   
Blackbird walked over to the computer and selected the song "This Night." As the song played, Blackbird sang along with it.   
" 'Didn't I say, I wasn't ready for romance   
Didn't we promise we would only be friends   
And so we danced, though it was only a slow dance'"   
At that, Blackbird put his arm around Nightfox and pulled her close to him.   
"I guess this is your way of asking me to dance?" she asked.   
"Yep."   
"Do you know how?"   
"I picked up a few steps. You?"   
"About the same."   
"I guess we'll just have to work with that."   
As the song played the two danced around the room. Somehow they were instinctively moving with each other. They laid their heads on each other's shoulders.   
"I love you," Blackbird whispered to her.   
"I love you too," Nightfox replied.   
They kissed and began to move towards the bed.   
I think we should give them some privacy. 

THE END


End file.
